


Cover Art for the podfic of "Turn Into Something Beautiful"

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover and art for Librarychick_94's Big Bang podfic of Blackchaps' story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for the podfic of "Turn Into Something Beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn Into Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626440) by [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps). 
  * Inspired by [Turn Into Something Beautiful [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640377) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 



> Created for Podfic Big Bang 2014. Cougar!John FTW.

 

Cover art 

 

Larger artwork from which the cover was made

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/544407/544407_original.jpg)

click through for full-sized art

 


End file.
